


Number One Priority

by firelord65



Series: Fecky's Whumptober Oneshots [27]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Impostor Adopts a Mini Crewmate, Lime acting kinda Sus, Power Outage, White acting kinda Sus, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelord65/pseuds/firelord65
Summary: Since taking charge of Little Cyan, White is very much determined to make sure that nothing happens to her. They have two simple rules to help with that.
Relationships: Impostor & Mini Crewmate (Among Us)
Series: Fecky's Whumptober Oneshots [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950469
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Number One Priority

**Author's Note:**

> After the first story that I wrote with White and Little Cyan, I knew that one day I would come back to them. Doc had requested that we see more of them and who am I to refuse my spouse? This wasn't what I had planned for that - there'll definitely be something more in some nebulous future - but with this prompt set including such an obvious Among Us staple, I thought it was perfect to return to this little duo. 
> 
> Day 27: OK, Who Had Natural Disasters on Their 2020 Bingo Card? - ~~Earthquake | Extreme Weather~~ | Power Outage

They had two rules. First was that no matter what happened, White would come to find Little Cyan. Through airlock mishaps - White had a penchant for getting "accidentally" ejected by her crewmates - and bustling ship transfers - MIRA's trade stations were confusing to say the least - White refused to let her charge feel left behind.

Second was that if the lights went out, Little Cyan was to find a wall, hunch down out of the way, and close her eyes. White had a lot of assigned tasks on the ships she was assigned to and sometimes had to leave her charge in the crew cabins on the long days. And now that Little Cyan was getting a touch older, she was getting more curious. She would toddle off from where White was working on wiring or rebooting shields, her interests jumping from the fun way the vent covers rattled to the curious stacks of cargo that the ships carried.

She had learned that the ships were only so big. White would always be able to find her and she White. Sometimes they would even play hide and seek, White telling her to close her eyes inside her suit and count to forty. When she opened them again, it was great fun to dart around and see how far White had slipped off to. Especially when she would find White in the vents! Oh, Little Cyan _loved_ the vents. She could fit easily since she was still quite small yet. White had to wriggle and squeeze into funny shapes but she seemed quite happy to do so especially when it made Little Cyan giggle.

She and White had been together for some time now, it almost felt weird to think back to Before White. White didn't talk too much, so Little Cyan didn't want to bother her and ask about it; she was getting curious about that, though.

It was much more fun to follow White 'round the ship as they tackled her task list. The leader on this ship - Black - wasn't nearly as strict as Red had been. When Red had gotten chomped halfway through the last mission, Little Cyan had tried not to giggle. He had tried to make White leave her behind _all day long!_ White had spent some of her words for the day to shout at him on the first day on board and ultimately, sadly, asked Little Cyan to please listen to the commander and stay in quarters.

This trip though was _so_ much better. Pink had his foster kids with him and sometimes they asked Little Cyan to play in the cafeteria. Most of the time though they just wanted to sit in Weapons and blow up asteroids. Little Cyan got bored of that quickly and returned to following White around.

This week Little Cyan felt a little sad though. White took a while to do her tasks; Little Cyan had heard Black mention it at breakfast when they all gathered around the dispenser and she knew that Red had said it too, with a much more mean voice. Apparently there was a file on White back at HQ that Black could update if White didn't get her tasks completed quick enough. It made White even quieter than usual and much less cheerful.

She was getting good at reading White's mood. White would get fidgety every few days, sure, but then after someone got chomped White would be A-OK again, happy to let Little Cyan bop around on her helmet or hold the little sticky pieces of tape while she worked on wires. After this morning though, White wasn't just fidgety. She was _angry_ , her hands balled in fists as she stomped back and forth and back and forth to refuel the engines.

Little Cyan tottered after her, her much shorter legs scrambling to make up the distance. White paused when they made it back to Storage and pointed firmly to one of the single stacks of cargo. Her intent was clear but Little Cyan pretended she didn't see. White grabbed her by the helmet and dropped her purposefully onto the stack.

"S-s-s-stay," White hissed, using one of her few words for the day.

Pouting, Little Cyan kicked her boots. "Why?" she pressed.

Inside her visor, White pressed her lips in a thin line. Her dark eyes were overshadowed by a furrowed brow. Little Cyan felt a little bad; she didn't want to make White upset. Still, she did want to know why.

"S-s-s-safe," White insisted. Then she held up one finger. Rule number one; White would come back for her.

Little Cyan huffed and nodded. She trusted their rules. White had never _not_ come for her. Even after what happened to Big Cyan, White had been there for her. White leaned forward and touched her helmet to Little Cyan's in a gentle tap. Then she turned, picked up the fuel canister once more, and headed down the hall. She was walking fast, faster than she had with Little Cyan following behind.

Feeling a little crestfallen, Little Cyan kicked her feet and looked around Storage. She had been slowing White down. The thought felt big, almost as big as the ship around her. If White got in trouble because of her, then Black might do something serious that could stop White from having a job on ships like the Skeld. White needed her job. She had explained to Little Cyan that all the tasks she did every day got her the money that they needed to stop at stations for their off days together. One day White had even promised they might get to _live_ at a station instead of on ships like this one.

All things considered, Little Cyan knew that she did not want to be the reason why White stopped getting to do her job. So she crossed her legs and folded her arms, determined to remain exactly where White had left her.

The room flickered around her. Well, not quite. The lights in Storage had surged, flaring brightly before tapering down low, low, low until - poof - there was nothing. Little Cyan jumped to her feet feeling her heart thudding loud in her chest.

They had drilled this several times. Little Cyan pressed the square button on her suit's chest, sighing when the lamp on her head blinked to life. A cone of white light shone ahead of her, casting ghastly shadows from the huge storage crates. She took a shaking breath and looked around the room. Her light bobbed with her head, the shadows clawing and wriggling in response.

Rule number two, she was supposed to find a wall. But White had told her not to leave the spot on the crate either, right? Little Cyan let out a whine before clamping her mouth shut. She was _not_ going to be scared now. Any minute now and White would show up. The only question of whether Little Cyan would move.

She had to move, right? At least to get to a wall. That was the rule and rules overrode whatever was said just for the day. Little Cyan huffed as she threw herself off of the crate onto the ground. She landed with a soft thump. The shock ran up her legs, and she shook one and then the other to get rid of the feeling.

From deeper within the ship, there was a screech. Little Cyan froze, her flashlight illuminating far too little of Storage. The sound had been sharp and loud, almost inhuman. Little Cyan did not want that sound to be near _her._ Scurrying as quickly as she dared, she moved towards where she remembered the closest wall was. She had to duck around the stacks of crates and cargo to get there, taking care to peer around each corner and squint into her cone of light.

Another screech sounded, this one markedly closer. Little Cyan tapped her toe against the floor before she moved from the comfort of being behind the crates. Should she move again? The hallway near here was where White had gone next. They had never talked about what happened if there was something worse going on other than the lights going out.

Little Cyan worried for the first time that perhaps _she_ might be the one who got chomped. A squeak escaped her throat and she threw herself into the open air, running full tilt into the hallway. There was conversation ahead of her or at least one voice. She recognized Black's after hearing how he enunciated "priorities" in that silly sort of way he always did.

Trucking along, Little Cyan tumbled into the doorway of Electrical. Her head lamp reached to Black's feet as he stood by a panel covered in switches. Next to him was Lime. She remembered how he had tried at first to make friends with White and herself, but White had shut him out. He'd seemed confused and upset, not choosing to talk to any of the other crewmates either.

He seemed to be talking with Black now though, or at least Black was talking to him. Little Cyan stepped closer, considering if here, now, was where she should follow White's rules and sit with her eyes shut. With Black and Lime here, surely one of them would realize she was here and-

Lime surged forward and a dark, sharp tentacle jabbed forward and ripped through Black's suit. The escaping edge was wet and shiny as it stabbed out the other side of the helmet. Little Cyan stifled a yelp and frantically slammed on the button on her suit over and over until she finally got her light to turn all the way off. She didn't want to see what happened next, though Black's own helmet light remained on until Lime's mouth clamped down over it with a vicious bite.

Little Cyan turned on her heels and ran as fast as she had _ever_ run.

 _Lime had chomped Black!_ _That was what happened when the lights went out; people got chomped!_ Little Cyan had thought perhaps that it could happen. There had been lots of chompings on the trips she and White had taken. But it was a whole 'nother thing to see it right in front of her.

Her chest heaving, Little Cyan found herself in the lower engines. She knew now that she had definitely broken rule two, but she hoped at least that rule one was still in effect. White never broke her own rules. She was better than Little Cyan at that.

Footsteps thudded on the grated flooring, stomping right towards the engines. It wasn't White, no way. Little Cyan thought of the big, sharp _thing_ coming out of Lime and whimpered once quietly to herself.

The vents! She could tuck away in there, so small and quiet that Lime surely wouldn't be able to find her. Little Cyan turned and twisted frantically as she searched for the grates that had to be nearby. All the while the footsteps stomped closer. Lime was just as tall as White if not taller. He would be here in seconds.

The edge of the vent cover caught the corner of Little Cyan's eye and she threw herself towards it. Her hands fumbled with the latches; whenever she and White played hide and seek White would already have unscrewed them. That was how she would find her. Little Cyan kept looking over her shoulder, hot tears bubbling up uncontrollably. She had to get in. She had to get safe! If she had just stayed in Storage she never would have seen the chomping. Lime might not be so angry to follow and try and chomp her too.

She got one of the latches and tried for the second. Light appeared in the doorframe and swept over the room. Little Cyan squished herself against the corner to make herself as small as she could all the while her gloved fingers scrabbled against the last latch.

"S-s-s-show yourself, little one," Lime hissed. Little Cyan froze. He was definitely looking for her and he would surely find her once he moved just a little further into the room. Was this the end?

She didn't want to be chomped. She was too little to get chomped.

The vent cover under her hands shifted and surged upwards. Clamoring through in a tangle of too many limbs was a familiar white blur. It surged towards Lime instantly, swallowing up the light from his head lamp in the process. Little Cyan didn't look. She didn't want to see White get chomped on her behalf. That would be too much.

Tumbling into the vent, Little Cyan finally did what she had been told and pressed her helmeted head against her knees. She squeezed her eyes shut and even put her hands over her head to get as small as possible.

The horrible sound of chomping above her filled her with a horrible sinking feeling. It was worse than when she thought about Black taking away White's job, worse than when she remembered how nice Big Cyan had been all those months ago. All she wanted to do was wake back up in crew quarters and realize that today had been a terrible dream.

Eventually the sounds quieted. Little Cyan stayed tight and small. Lime could still be hungry after two chompings, and even if he wasn't he surely was going to chomp her anyways so that he didn't get thrown out of the airlock.

The vent cover above her hadn't closed over her. She knew this but it was way too late to reach up and close it. She just wiggled as much as she could into the vent and hoped it would be enough.

Lime got closer. His footsteps were quiet now, sluggish. She heard him lean over the vent. This was it!

A hand gripped the back of her suit and tugged her out effortlessly. She had made herself too small, too easy to retrieve. "Nooo!" Little Cyan cried out. Finally her eyes sprang open. If she was going to get chomped, it wouldn't matter if she watched or not. It was happening.

White looked down at her, her head lamp on a dull setting. There was something dark and icky sticking to her suit, but her expression was of overwhelming relief. Little Cyan burst into sobs and threw herself up at White, wrapping herself tightly against White's chest. Immediately White cradled her and tapped her helmet against Little Cyan's.

"S-s-s-safe," White insisted, the word dragged roughly through her throat to meet Little Cyan's ears.

Little Cyan let out another sob and tried to stifle the tears. She shouldn't have been crying like a baby. She was tough and strong, like White. "S-s-s-safe!" she echoed back to White, her voice hiccupping from the tears. White stayed slumped in the corner, refusing to let up her grip on her, until finally the lights flickered back to life.


End file.
